


It's just human nature baby

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, and how it would affect The Collector episode, basically me toying with the idea of 10k being a carrier, mentioned mpreg, nothing too severe though, virgin!10k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: “You can’t be fucking serio- AGH!” murphy convulsed, body slumping down to cover 10k and from beneath him, 10k groaned in agony at the electric current and Murphy growled in response “C’mon man…don’t….don’t make me”“But why?” He laughed, borderline hysterical “It’s natural! Fated, even! A young carrier in his prime, and the great Murphy! The first immune and saviour of mankind”A take on The Collector, episode: 2x08 if carriers were implemented in the Z nation verse.





	It's just human nature baby

**Author's Note:**

> Recently got around to watching Z nation and, low and behold, i'm putting off my other fics to write this. i'm planning to do a sequel so comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> A brief overview is that carriers are basically males who are able to get pregnant by the same sex, in this verse I'd imagine 10k wasn't tested like most are at the age of 13 due to living with his father away from society pretty much, and wouldn't find much need to know until the opportunity to arises.
> 
> So when the Collector finds out 10k's a carrier, his plans suddenly change drastically.

“You can’t be fucking serio- AGH!” murphy convulsed, body slumping down to cover 10k and from beneath him, 10k groaned in agony at the electric current and Murphy growled in response “C’mon man…don’t….don’t make me”

“But why?” He laughed, borderline hysterical “It’s natural! Fated, even! A young carrier in his prime, and the great Murphy! The first immune and saviour of mankind”.

Murphy glanced down at 10k, the teen sweating heavily; chest heaving as he stared up at Murphy, blue eyes wide with terror.

“I…” Murphy trailed off and from his peripheral, he watched the Collector move to activate the shock collars again “Okay! I’ll do it! Just, knock it off with the shock alright?!” Seemingly complacent, the man backed away; leaving Murphy to meet 10k’s eyes.

“Please, Murphy, don’t do this…don’t , not here please”

“Go on then!” a voice encouraged from beside them, tone turning somewhat harsh as the Collector grew impatient, and Murphy wished he had the strength in him to punch the guy because, god how he wanted to. “Start undressing”.

Murphy slowly heaved himself off of the floor, 10k watching his every move as he, reluctantly, began stripping away his clothing, as slowly as he could. 10k glared at the Collector, but followed suit none the less; pulling away each layer of clothing, and Murphy eyed the pale skin revealed with each item removed.

It was when Murphy got to his boxers, he stopped and turned back to the Collector “Listen, can you…can’t you just, I dunno, leave the room? Its kinda killing the mood if you will”  
“Oh, of course, how foolish of me” At this, 10k seemed to perk up; meeting Murphy’s gaze once again with hopeful eyes, that maybe he would leave and it would give them chance to find a way to escape their predicament. He wouldn’t admit it, but it took everything for Murphy to keep his gaze on 10k’s bright eyes and not to drift any lower.

The Collected started to move back towards the dark hallway 10k had entered from, but whatever hope the two had, quickly diminished when he returned, tripod in hand. “”How could I not film this momentous occasion?!” he adjusted the tripod stand and Murphy cursed under his breath. “The conception of a new age of zombie! It will be the discovery of the new age!” he laughed; fiddling with the camera before pulling back to grin at the pair before him. “Remember, I’ll know if you aren’t co-operating” and then, as if to add icing on the already extremely shitty cake, the collector throws over a little tube and 10k reaches down to pick it up; turning it in his hands.

“Durex…play?”

The flush rises up Murphy’s body quickly, glaring at the retreating figure of their captor, shock remote in hand “I’ll be back in 30 minutes Murphy”

The moment they hear the door to the room shut, 10k springs into action; surprising Murphy who chooses to merely slump in his ‘throne’. He threw the bottle of lube to the floor with a clatter “We have 30 minutes to find an exit”.

“believe me kid, there isn’t one, I should know I’ve searched for one, countless times” 10k didn’t pay heed, instead moving towards the door at the end of the room, and Murphy recalled his tour earlier and turned quickly to 10k “Woah, woah, woah, woah, not in there!”

10k froze; turning towards Murphy with a hand still poised over the knob of the door “What? Why?”

“The man’s got some kind of celebrity Z in there” He gestures vaguely “Georgie Martin or something like that”.

10k retreats and moves back to Murphy “Who?”

“Exactly what I said” murphy throws his hands up before slumping bonelessly; dragging a hand down his face in exhaustion. 10k, at a loss of what to do, sat down in front of Murphy with his legs crossed and arms crossed over his chest. God he really was thin, easily breakable. Sickly, Murphy felt a familiar stirring of arousal, and tried to discreetly adjust himself “So” he began, looking for a conversation to fill the silence “How’d he know you were a carrier? Hell, I didn’t even know you were a carrier and our groups been together how long?”

10k merely shrugged, entire posture screaming just how uncomfortable he was, and Murphy regretted asking the question. At least until 10k began speaking again. “Me and Addy were talking about it on a raid the other day, and I told her I knew what Carriers were, but I’d never been tested. She hunted down a test for me to take and I tested positive for, y’know, and I forgot about it in my jacket pocket” he shrugged again, shoulders taunt and nearly up to his ears “Guess he found it”.

10k’s eyes drifted in front of Murphy ‘The Murphy and his Carrier’ written in cursive glitter. Tasteless. He found himself talking before he registered it “I’m sorry”.

Surprised, 10k stared up at him, brow furrowed in confusion and Murphy couldn’t blame him, he’d been sorry for many things in his life, but he’d never apologised for any of them, so 10k looking at him like he’d grown another head was justified. “What for?”

“Just this whole” he gestured to the room “Fucked up scenario, not that it’s the first, nor the last we’ll be put in”.

10k shot him a small smile, and Murphy decided he preferred to see that smile on the kid’s face, than the distraught one he’d seen earlier. He glanced at his watch. Fuck, 19 minutes left. He scanned the room for anything that he might have missed, wondering if the Collector was indeed watching through the live video camera or if that was just bullshit; wracking his brain for anything that could-

The moment Murphy’s eyes fell upon the chained up Z’s, a light bulb went off in his head, eyes widening marginally. God, why hadn’t he thought of that before?

Murphy opened his mouth to clue 10k in, if just to see that relieved little smile again, when he met the glint of the camera lens, and faltered. What if that sicko really was watching? Murphy couldn’t risk their only chance at getting it right, ruined. “Hey kid, c’mere”.

10k’s meek smile, dropped like a stone and Murphy inwardly cursed. It felt like a punch to the gut…or a bite, he’d had both. “What?”

“Just, come here; let’s just…get it over with, okay?” Murphy held out a hand for 10k, trying to communicate without words for the boy to just give in. 10k scrambled up and took a step back from Murphy.

“Wha…no? Why are you talking like that?”

“Oh for Christ sake kid, I’m trying to-!” he stopped where that sentence was going and instead cleared his throat, sparing a glance over 10k’s shoulder to the camera “Just…I’ll make it nice for you, okay? I know it’s asking a lot but just…just trust me, alright?”

Murphy heard 10k scoff to himself, but he stayed there, eyeing Murphy warily and, hey, at least he didn’t run away and that was a good sign. Right?

To Murphy’s surprise, and probably 10k’s himself, 10k moved forward cautiously and placed his hand in Murphy’s outstretched one “Please don’t make me regret this” was whispered and Murphy couldn’t tell if it’s aimed at him, or 10k himself, but he couldn’t help the smile that fought its way onto his face.

Murphy tugged 10k forward slowly; being mindful to not scare him and 10k got the hint and climbed onto Murphy’s lap. They manoeuvred themselves as best they could, 10k let go of Murphy’s hand to grab at his shoulders clearly not eager to get too close to Murphy’s mouth after the almost biting incident earlier, before the Collector had changed his mind. But that didn’t work because Murphy needed him close.

Murphy placed one hand on 10k’s hip and cupped the other around the back of 10k’s neck, thumb rubbing gently into the short hair at the back of his neck. He pulled 10k closer and, at first, the teen resisted. Not letting Murphy draw him in, but after tightening his grip somewhat in his insistence, 10k relented and moved in.

His eyes, which were wide and alert until that point, were screwed shut as Murphy drew him close. Just before their lips touched, Murphy whispered out “I have a plan”.

All the tension that tightened 10k’s body, seemed to release like a switch had been flipped, because he sagged, almost melting into the touch “Oh thank god” 10k whispered, and Murphy bit back a grin. “It better be a good one”.

“Oh I hope so too kid” He breathed out “I think I can get those Z’s to attack him, but we just gotta bide our time or something like that, play the part and make it look real for-” Murphy pulled his hand back from 10k’s neck to glance at his watch “-another 7 minutes”.

10k nodded, looking deeply in concentration that Murphy was tempted to tease him for, ease the mood somewhat. And he was in fact about to, but 10k moved first.

Literally.

Murphy wasn’t expecting 10k to bridge the gap between them, but sure enough Murphy found himself being on the receiving end of a kiss from the teen sprawled in his lap.  
10k’s lips were chapped, and Murphy couldn’t fault him because no doubt his lips weren’t any better, but they were god damned soft; ridiculously so. 10k’s eyes were closed tight again, and Murphy found his own sliding closed before 10k abruptly pulled back to breath in some air. The kiss was inexperienced, that much was obvious, but it still left Murphy reeling.

“W…what the hell was that?!”

10k flinched, but didn’t back away “You said…make it look real”.

At that point, Murphy probably should have told the kid he meant pretending to co-operate, that he didn’t expect him to actually perform the tasks or give the bastard – who may or may not be watching – actual footage of them following his orders by putting on a show.

But Murphy also wasn’t a very nice man.

“Fair point” he coincided, before leaning forward to pull 10k into another kiss, this time one Murphy was prepared for.

10k easily allowed Murphy to take the lead, lips moving languidly against his own as he reciprocated what he was being shown. Murphy dared to lick at 10k’s bottom lip, almost tentatively as to not scare him into pulling back and 10k didn’t hesitate to open up for Murphy, mouth parting ever so slightly to allow Murphy to deepen the kiss.

10k made a small noise, something akin to a mewl, in the back of his throat and dragged himself closer to Murphy, one hand sliding off his shoulder to cup the back of his head, the other arm wrapping around the back of his neck. Murphy himself growled, responding in kind by drawing 10k in by the hips so they were chest to chest.

It wasn’t intended to shift 10k’s weight directly onto his cock, but god Murphy wasn’t in the mind to complain. They broke apart abruptly; both panting hard to catch their breath and 10k brought their foreheads together so they were nearly nose to nose.

A small “Oh frack” was shuddered out between them and 10k, brilliant, amazing 10k, rutted against Murphy; making it all the more apparent just how little clothing was between them.

“Oh frack indeed” Murphy responded before nuzzling his face into the crook of 10k’s neck. For a moment, 10k tensed and Murphy tried to ignore the small twinge of hurt sparking in his chest. He deserved it, especially after Cassandra. But 10k didn’t push away, no, instead he pulled Murphy closer and still hesitantly ground down onto Murphy almost as if he were unsure if he was doing it right.

Murphy pressed a series of wet kisses down the pale column of 10k’s neck, stopping to suck a hickey from time to time before continuing on his path. His hands had migrated from 10k’s hips to the pert ass always hidden by those baggy jeans, which was a crime in itself. Giving it a firm squeeze with both hands, Murphy used his new grip to aid 10k and rut into each grind.

Once Murphy reached his jaw, he pulled back to meet 10k’s eyes. 10k was moaning breathlessly, mouth open as he drew Murphy back in for another kiss which the man was all too happy to indulge 10k with.

One hand moved almost of its own accord as it slid up the curve of 10k’s ass until it reached the skin above the waistband of his boxers, and dipped into the underwear; sinking lower into the garment and along the smooth skin.

There was a slight buzz, and that was all the warning either got before a vicious electric shock erupted from the collar and ripped its way down their bodies. 10k broke apart and garbled out a pained cry and Murphy tensed with a snarl of agony.

When the pain subsided the two slumped in relief.

“This is all good, and I understand it’s a process” The horrendously familiar voice echoed in the large hall and Murphy grumbled in disdain. “But I specifically said, 30 minutes, that’s more than enough time to make a baby, Murphy!”

Okay time to shine. Murphy stayed somewhat silent, as if he were too weak to speak, and 10k took the initiative “Why-” he paused to get his breath “Why are you in a rush?”

The Collector huffed in frustration, moving to press the button, but apparently thought better it, instead throwing his arms up with a glare. “You don’t get it, do you? This child will be born the same as Murphy!” For a moment, Murphy thought back to Lucy, his little girl who he’d left in the care of the couple he’d bitten and, god did it hurt, but Murphy knew he couldn’t raise a baby on its own in the group, especially not without her mother. He just wasn’t cut out for fatherhood alone. “I already have to wait nine months for it to be born and I’m eager to start documenting this progress something that the CDC can’t even imagine getting the chance to do! And then with the next one, we’ll try it when he’s bitten”.

10k froze in Murphy’s grip. The Z’s moved off of their podiums, wood creaking somewhat, but they were mostly silent as they ambled toward the Collector.

“You really want to see that? Is this what you want?”.

“YES!” he cheered “Show me what it’s like, to be you”.

“Done” Murphy smirked and he a brief moment of satisfaction as he watched their captors face drop before he was yanked backwards, strong hands gripping at him as the Z’s dragged him down to the floor. He screamed and wailed in agony and Murphy nudged the kid “C’mon, we gotta go” 10k climbed off of Murphy’s lap with slightly unsteady legs, but quickly moved back, eyes on the body writhing beneath the Z’s. it took a bit of time for Murphy to find the strength to get out of the chair, and by that point the Collector was well on his way to being torn up, a mesh of flesh.

“LOOK AT ME!” he cried, as Murphy ambled over to him “LOOK AT ME! BITE ME!”

Murphy crossed his arms “Now you know what it feels like to be me, there’s no mercy in my world” He spat out, venom in his voice and the Collector began to weep, cries fading each moment, reaching out and Murphy turned to face 10k. The young teen was staring at the scene, expression blank and Murphy put a hand on his shoulder “Don’t watch this”.  
10k was quick to follow the advice; turning away from the scene and instead moving to get the wheelchair left discarded in the room; bringing it for Murphy to slump in, which he did gratefully, black blurring the edges of his vision. Shit the mad man must have taken more blood than Murphy thought he had. “I’m glad you found me, kid. Now get us the hell out of here” he vaguely heard the kid call his name, but Murphy was gone before he could get the chance to respond.

Just a quick nap, he told himself.


End file.
